Antidisestablishmentarianism Season 1
Antidisestablishmentarianism Season 1 is the first season of Antidisestablishmentarianism. It follows El Froggo as he creates a team to protect the world and deals with his grief for those he has lost. Episode 1/Pilot - The Tiki Menace Novel Prolouge A baby frog lay helpless outside the doorstep. Jamie Kyle opened the door. A team of security guards followed behind him. "Oh my," he said, "we must find his parents!" "NO!" said a robed figure. "I fear the worst for them." He walked out of the shadows, revealing himself as Black Jesus. He picked up the small frog. Black Jesus nodded at Jamie Kyle. Jamie Kyle nodded back. The frog spoke two words. "EL FROGGO!" Everyone calamoured. "He speaks!" proclaimed Black Jesus. "We shall raise him as one of our own. And he will be known as El Froggo! Let us celebrate!" Everybody cheered, and agreed to protect the baby frog from danger. They took him into the house. Chapter 1 - 25 years later Legend told of an island. Explorers went far and wide to search for relics there. The island was filled to the brim with tropical jungle, with rare native species of flora and animals everywhere. However, it was perilous. Few men had ever been there and came back alive. A plane soared through the skies. It was a red plane, with a large propeller on the front. It flew toward the island. When the plane landed a frog stepped down. He was tall, for a frog. He had a long, twirling moustache, and was kited out in explorer gear. He took out a machete and began cutting down the foliage in his way, and entered into the jungle. He travelled through the thick foliage until he found what he was looking for. The ancient tiki temple. "Finally," said the frog. "WAIT! Stop!" a voice said. The frog turned around. "No man has ever ventured into those ruins and came back alive." "Who are you?" asked the frog. "I am Simon, from a camp nearby. We are here to study the wildlife. Come with me, I will give you food and shelter." Night fell quickly. "Do you have a name?" asked Simon, giving the frog some soup. The frog was sat in front of a campfire. He looked down at the soup, pensive. "My name is El Froggo," said the frog. He had a thick French accent. "What brings you here, El Froggo?" El Froggo stared into the distance. "Your soup will go cold, eat up. I'll see you tomorrow." Simon patted El Froggo on the back. El Froggo ate his soup and went to bed. Chapter 2 When morning came El Froggo was already awake and ready to leave. "Going already?" asked Simon. "I must. I have come much too far to give up." He set off on his way to the tiki ruins, Simon following behind him. The pair arrived. "Are you sure you really want to into the ruins? It's dangerous down there," said Simon "It is my duty." "If you say so," said Simon, "I'll use this rope to pull you up if you get into any trouble. "Thank you, Simon," said El Froggo, as he went through the entrance. The first obstacle was a large jump over a pit over spikes. El Froggo took a deep breath, took a step back, and jumped. He cleared it, just barely making the jump. He continued walking on. The next challenge was a tall wall, with incredibly small foothold that were few and far between. El Froggo climbed up the first foothold. As he continued to climb, he felt the rock crumbling beneath him. Finally, he encountered what he needed to find. A mosquitoe trapped in amber, sealed in a vault. The door to the vault was locked behind a door, only unlockable by entering a passcode with stone push pads on the wall. Above the pads there was the head of a tiki lord. El Froggo pondered, before pressing a random sequence on the buttons. The eyes of the tiki lord lit up red, and the floor began to open up underneath El Froggo. El Froggo fell down, almost dying, but luckily Simon pulled him out. El Froggo fell unconcious When he awoke, El Froggo found himself in a tent surrounded by medics. Simon sat nearby. "You've been asleep for five hours." El Froggo got up. "I must try again." "It's suicide," said Simon, "I must," said El Froggo. El Froggo and Simon once again travelled tot the ancient ruins, and El Froggo attatched the rope to his waist. He once again set off into the ruins. He cleared the first jump and began to climb the wall. As he neared the top, the foothold beneath him crumbled. He tried to climb to safety, but the rope was caught, and he fell down to the ground. Simon used the rope to pull his unconscious body from he ruins once again. Chapter 3 "Focus on your inner self," said Black Jesus to El Froggo. "It is vital for you to learn the ways of Antidisestablishmentarianism if you are to follow in my footsteps." "I will not let you down, Master!" said El Froggo. "That's my boy," said Black Jesus, and went into the other room. Later that night, El Froggo heard shouting in the other room. He peered through the door. He saw Black Jesus and Security Bob having an argument. "You know what?! I'm sick of you! You're so annoying! When are you going to give up on all this Antidisestablishmentarianism stuff?!" shouted Bob. "Listen here, Bob, go clean your room or you can't have sprouts for your din dins!" Black Jesus shouted angrily. "BUT I WANT SPROUTS FOR MY DIN DINS!" shouted Bob. "THEN GO CLEAN YOUR ROOM!" yelled Black Jesus "BUT I DONT WANT TO!" screamed Bob They continued screaming as the argument got more and more heated, and Security Bob picked up a pair of plastic safety scissors. "Now now, Bob, calm down," pleaded Black Jesus. "FOR TENDIEEEESSS!" screamed Bob, and hit Black Jesus with the blunt end of the safety scissors. Black Jesus fell to the ground. Security Bob ran. "No!" shouted El Froggo, and ran to Black Jesus's body. In his dying breath, Black Jesus whispered, "You were the chosen one..." and died. El Froggo awoke from his dream. He was once again surrounded by medics. "How long was I out?" "Three days," said Simon. "You have cracked ribs and a fractured spleen." El Froggo tried to get up. He gritted his teeth in pain. "Do not, your body can't take it. Stay here and we'll take care of you." "No, I must complete the ruins." "That's impossible! Are you insane?!" "I am burdened with purpose, and I must complete the task I was sent here for!" shouted El Froggo. "I'm doing what has to be done! To stave off something worse..." "I will go with you one more time," said Simon. "But I cannot allow myself to let you die." El Froggo nodded. "Thank you, Simon." Simon nodded back. Simon extended a hand to El Froggo, and helped him up. "Let's go," said El Froggo. As they neared the ruins, Simon brought out the rope. "No," said El Froggo. Simon looked confused. "No rope..." "It's suicide," warned Simon "Only if I die," said El Froggo, and set off into the ruins. Once he could not be heard by Simon, he said "Black Jesus give me strength," and set off for the first jump. He cleared it with ease, feeling liberated by the lack of a rope. He then got to the wall. As he climbed, it began to crumble, and right as he was about to reach the top, the foothold he was using broke. He then used his frog skills to stick to the wall, but the surface was too slippery. "Damn it!" As he began to fall, he used his intellect to come up with a solution. He used his tongue to stick to the wall, as it was much more sticky than his hands. He successfully climbed the wall. Determined to complete his quest, he continued to the final challenge that had vexxed him before, the stone push pads. El Froggo began wondering what the correct code was. He used another genius idea. El Froggo began to lick the pads, to taste which ones had been pressed the most. He then punched in what he thought was the right order. He was wrong. Expecting the floor to open up beneath him, El Froggo jumped up to stick to the ceiling. However, this did not happen. The walls opened up, and began to shoot arrows. El Froggo crouched to avoid the oncoming arrows. The arrows stopped, but then the floor opened up once again, and began to shoot fire. El Froggo was about to be burned alive, but he had an idea. He stuck his tongue to the wall, and pulled as hard as he could. The wall came crumbling down, and revealed a secret passage. El Froggo quickly escaped, not a second too soon. The room was dark and spooky. El Froggo sniffed around. Then suddenly, a light appeared at the end of what was now evidently a long corridor. The light illuminated the fabled mosquito in amber, which held the DNA of a ancient Tiki Lord . "Finally!" said El Froggo. He ran towards the light, and just as he was about to get the mosquitoe, the light disappeared. It was an illusion! When the light turned back on, he found himself in a gladiator stadium, with tiki villagers filling up the seats. "Damn!" shouted El Froggo, only for his voice to be lost in the roars of the crowds. Suddenly, a giant tiki lord appeared. "Who DARES?!" he screamed. "I am El Froggo! I come seeking the DNA of an ancient tiki lord." "You DARE?! ''I am lord Anakin Sr of the tiki people! I will show ''NO MERCY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Anakin Sr charged himself up with tiki energy, and shot a blast at El Froggo, who was able to swiftly dodge it. Anakin Sr, now having used up his energy, took a moment to recharge. El Froggo ceased the opportunity. He used his agility to run up to Anakin Sr and kick him in the face. "AAARGGH!" shouted Anakin Sr, and threw El Froggo away. He then began charging up another energy beam. "You have no right!" This time the beam was 10 times more powerful. El Froggo ducked out of the way, but his moustache was singed. Once again, Anakin Sr had to recharge, and so El Froggo once again took his chance, kicking Anakin Sr in the face. "NEVER!" he screamed, charging up another blast. El Froggo knew this one would be too powerful for him to avoid. "Wait!" a voice shouted. El Froggo and Anakin Sr looked to the entrance of the colluseum. It was Simon. "Let him live!" Anakin Sr wasted no time. He shot an energy beam right at Simon, knocking him to the ground. "NOOOO!" shouted El Froggo. He wasted no time either. He ran up to Anakin Sr and ground-pounded him. "How is this possible?!" Anakin Sr cried. "You have not seen the last of me!" he proclaimed, before teleporting to his own dimension. El Froggo ran over to Simon. "Thank you for saving me," said El Froggo. "No," gasped Simon, "thank you..." as he died. "Your death will not be in vain, my friend," said El Froggo, and set off toward his goal. As the colluseum disapeered, the mosquito trapped in amber reapearred. El Froggo took it and sealed it in his bag. Episode 2 - Mr Mask Novel Prologue El Froggo returned to his plane. He fired up the engines and returned to his mansion in England. His mansion was large, and was located in the rural countryside. Outside was a small runway for his plane. He walked up the steps and opened the door. When he got inside he turned on the lights. "Home sweet home." Humble as it may have seemed, El Froggo's mansion hid a secret. A secret that El Froggo had kept hidden for many years. "Let's get to work," said El Froggo. Chapter 1 He went into the understairs cupboard, and entered a passcode into a keypad. The cupboard jolted, and suddenly, it began to descend. After a few seconds, ''DING! ''The door slided open. This was the secret, El Froggo's secret underground lab. It was large and expansive, with scientific equipment everywhere. El Froggo walked up to the extraction machine, and placed the mosquito inside. The machine began drilling through the amber. It then pulled the mosquito out through the hole, and outputted it on a petri dish. El Froggo took the dish and placed it in the vaporisation machine. The mosquito was turned to a gooey liquid, and El Froggo took that and placed it into the DNA extractor. The DNA extraction chamber was then heated to a great temperature, and the liquid boiled and bubbled before turning to gas, leaving the DNA sat at the bottom. El Froggo took the DNA and sealed it in a VAT. He used this DNA to program a living organism on his state of the art super computer - the Dell Optiplex 3020. Then, the organism was transferred to the Test-Tube-Baby-matron. He used advanced ageing technology to speed up the process. "We're almost there," said El Froggo. Suddenly, the alarm was sounded. "What the hell!" shouted El Froggo. He switched the display to the security feed. Tiki people were climbing the walls of his house! "Drat! They've found me!" The tiki tribe had found El Froggo and were out for revenge. El Froggo sprinted to the elevator, only to discover that the invaders had disabled it! "They must've cutoff the mains electricity!" said El Froggo, and it was only seconds later that the lights flickered and turned off. At first El Froggo thought he was finished, but then he had the idea to use the darkness to his advantage. He jumped up, using his frog abilities to stick to the ceiling. It was not long until the tiki people found their way into the lab. One made the mistake of walking underneath where El Froggo was, and was swiftly taken out by the ninja frog. El Froggo snuck about through the darkness, quietly naruto running his way around the lab. He saw another tiki man, forward rolled, grabbed the tiki man's legs, and quietly knocked him out. Quiet as a mouse. He eyed up another tiki man, and was about to run up to subdue him, but the second he was about to strike, the lights turned on. The tiki man turned around, about to attack El Froggo! But... he wasn't there. El Froggo had hid in an air vent. He crawled through and managed to find his way outside the mansion. Episode 3 - Tankhead